


Close Shave

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not shaving faces, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal asks Will if he can shave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

"I want to shave you, Will.” Said Hannibal with a glint in his eyes.

“Why? You always tell me how much you love my beard.” questioned Will.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly and fixes his amber gaze onto Will. A slight crook at the corner of his lips the only indication of what was in his head. Eventually realization dawned on Will.

“Oh,” his blue eyes widened and color rose in his cheeks, “oh, you want to...shave me.” 

Hannibal's features softened a bit, “Yes Will, I want to /shave/ you. Are you agreeable to that?”

“Uh, umm,” Will stammered. He had never really thought about it before. He knew it was a thing, but had never really pictured himself that way. But now that it was mentioned he felt something starting to stir within him, a slight tingle starting low in his abdomen. His mind started racing at the thought about the intimacy of Hannibal being so close to /him/ with a razor… “Yeah, sure, I guess, if you want to.” He managed to spit out, trying not show how much the thoughts spinning in his head were affecting him. 

Hannibal crossed the room and came right up to Will. He placed a hand directly over Will's already hardening cock and gave a gentle squeeze. “Let your mind take you where it will, don't fight it. We need this nice and hard anyway.” Hannibal released his grip and brought his hand to Will’s chin. He raised Will’s slightly lowered gaze to meet his own, leaned in and swept his hot tongue across soft lips and with a hum of approval, “Let's go.”

He reached out a hand which Will tool readily and led the way to the master bath on the second floor. “Undress.” Hannibal commanded as he began to lay out a few of their plush burgundy towels to protect Will from the cold ceramic tile. It wasn't a long process they both were only in pajamas after all. By the time Hannibal had lain out four towels in a neat rectangle, Will stood before him naked, half hard and slightly blushed. Hannibal made a sweeping gesture with his hand, complete with a slight bow, “Please, lay down, face up.”

As Will laid down Hannibal crossed to the sink to get the rest of the supplies ready. “You are going to need to be much harder than that, William. Please make yourself ready.” The towel bed was placed directly in front of the sink so through the mirror Hannibal could see Will’s cock jump at this command. As he gathered his straight razor, shaving mug, horse hair brush, a bowl of warm water and a warm, damp towel on a tray he watched through the mirror as Will’s hands worked himself to his full thickness. He was a sight to behold. One hand gently stroking from root to tip while the other twisted and pinched on his nipple. His eyes were closed letting who knows what images flicker past his mind's eye. His body slowly coming to life as it started to writhe with his ministrations. Lips ever so slightly parted to take in short quickened breaths. The flush across his body deepening so that he almost glowed. Truly an angel. 

Hannibal's body was responding in kind. By the time Hannibal turned around, tray in hand, his own arousal was apparent through tented silk pajama pants. “Spread your legs.” The sound of his voice brought Will back from whatever depths they had gone too. As he opened his legs, as he was told, he too opened lust-heavy eyes to see Hannibal standing before him still fully clothed. 

“Y-y-you’re not undressed.” 

A slow smile spread across Hannibal's face as he stared into stormy blue eyes. “You are correct. /I/ do not need to be naked for this to work.” His eyes narrowed a bit as a smirk built in his own slightly flushed cheeks, “only you do.” The words had their intended effect. The difference in vulnerability between them sent electricity down Will's spine. His eyes rolled back and his hips shifted as he rode the wave of pleasure. 

Trying his best to control his own shiver, Hannibal knelt between spread legs and place the tray beside them. He took the warm towel and laid it gently around the base of Will, ends draping over his balls. “This will help soften the hair a bit and give you a much closer, smoother shave.” Hannibal put his hands over the towel making sure it was in good contact with the skin. Hannibal again took in the sight before him. Wills perfect cock jutting through the burgundy towel. He started to massage the towel into skin some more making Will's cock bounce ever so slightly. Will's breath began to quicken a bit. It was going to take a few minutes for the towel to do its thing so Hannibal took advantage of the time. He bent over and opened his mouth wide above Will and took him whole in his mouth until his nose touched the towel. Not expecting this sensation, a low deep moan rumbled from Will “Oh, fuck.” His hips tried to bucked up into the warmth, but Hannibal stayed his movements by pressing him back down hard into the floor. He hummed his approval at Will's reaction, sending vibrations through Will's length. 

He continued working Will with his mouth for another minute or so then focused his attention on the real task at hand. He grabbed his lather mug and the bowl of warm water. He poured a small bit of the water into the mug then returned the bowl to the silver tray. He reached next for the brush and began to work the soap into a lather, the brush clinking pleasantly along the rim of the mug. “Ready?” Will breathed a yes and Hannibal started circling the soft bristled brush around Will's cock and down over his balls. 

Once the thick, white soap was lathered over Will to Hannibal's liking, he returned the brush to the tray and grabbed the straight razor. He grabbed Will more firmly this time and Will again bucked his hips. “You must be still my beloved, I do not want to cut you.” Will nodded his head that he understood and concentrated his focus on keeping his hips still. Hannibal hovered the razor above him for a moment, making sure Will was in control. He could see Will's chest heaving with the work it was taking to not give in to the instinctual urge to move his hips, but he was in control. Hannibal pulled Will's rock hard cock to one side. A groan escaped from Will but hips stayed. Hannibal placed the sharp edge in the crook between thigh and groin. With a practiced hand he drug the blade across sensitive skin with an audible scrape. He dipped the blade in the bowl and swished it around to remove soap and hair. He passed the blade again over the same area to remove the last stubborn bristles. Methodically he rounded Will cock, shaving every last hair from him. Pulling and tugging him this way and that to make sure wrinkled skin was stretched taught to get the closest shave. Finally Hannibal pushed Will's cock down as far as it would go between his spread legs which brought forth an unabashedly loud sob of ecstasy from him. “Oh, my beloved, you're doing beautifully.” Hannibal cooed at him. “We're almost done with this.” One final scrape of steel against skin and Will was shaved smooth. Hannibal again grabbed the towel, to wipe off any excess soap that remained. 

He took in his handiwork. Not a hair left around Will beautiful length. He brushed the back of his hand softly across the now smooth sac. “You feel like silk.” He hissed with unveiled desire. He stretched out long between opened legs and licked a broad stripe from side to side on the smooth skin. Movement now unrestricted, Will's hips started to writhe at the touch. Hannibal drew both of the sensitive glands in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around them. He reached up open handed and slicked his palm with the copious amounts of precum leaking from Will's slit. While still working with his mouth, he began to pump long and slow strokes. Looking up at his beloved he could see that both of Will's hands had found their way to pert nipples and were pinching and tugging at them. He began to rut against the floor as he moaned low at the beauty of the sight. He could have finished them both off easily like this but there was still more to do. He released Will from mouth and hand. Will whimpered at the sudden lack of touch. “I know my love, I need you to stand up now though.” Hannibal responded to the protests. 

It took Will a minute but he was eventually able to stand on unsteady legs. Hannibal rose too and bent over to start stacking towels one on top of the other. Will could not resist the opportunity for a little payback. He came up behind Hannibal, grabbed his hips hard and started to rut against his silk covered entrance. “Mmmm, I'll meet you in the bedroom.” He said as he slapped Hannibal hard on the ass.

“You'll do no such thing.” Hannibal retorted. Will let go of his hips, backed up and raised an eyebrow in questioning. Hannibal scooched the towels flush against the tub, “We are not yet done. On your knees facing the tub, please.”

Another wave shot through Will as, again, realization dawned. Will did as he was told and kneeled before the tub. “Closer Will, I want your thighs touching it.” Will got closer, trapping his rock hard cock against cold porcelain. “Spread your legs again if you would be so kind, and bend over.” Will let the excitement wash over him for a moment but then complied. Then he felt one of Hannibal's hands grab his hip and pull him away slightly. He was momentarily confused, until he felt the other hand reach between his legs, grab his cock and pull down hard. “Unf” he moaned in a most undignified way. Hannibal pushed his hips firmly against the tub “Please use your hands and spread yourself for me.” Will reached back and with a hand on each cheek pulled until he was entirely exposed. “Stay like that, I need to refill the bowl. It'll only be a moment.” He heard a sigh escape Will and saw a slight jut of his hips. Again his words had had the desired effect. He took his time emptying and refilling bowl and rearranging his supplies on the tray. 

“Look how magnificent you are.” Hannibal commented upon turning around. Cock pointing straight down absolutely dripping. Balls strained so for back they were almost bursting. And most beautiful, his tight pucker winking in anticipation of receiving the same treatment his cock just did. 

Hannibal brought the tray over and again knelt down to worship at this altar. He worked the soap into a rich lather again, click, click, click. Even though this area was smaller and the hair finer, he still worked meticulously, delighting at every flutter of the tight muscles. 

Putting down the mug and brush he picked up the cold blade once more. He put one hand on Will to push him stay his movements “Ready?” “Yes.” Will breathed heavily. Starting at the right side, Hannibal swept across the spread cheeks in one fluid motion. He heard Will breath out hard followed by a couple short gasps, almost as if he had been holding it in. Hannibal started at the left side this time and again swept across in one motion. A few short sweeps across the cleft and Will was smooth here also. Hannibal wiped the excess soap and cooed his appreciation. “I couldn't ask for a more perfect partner Will. Indulging me in this, thank you my beloved.” With that he bent over and with a warm flat tongue licked a broad stripe up and down over his hole again and again until Will begged “Please Hanni, fuck me please I need you inside me oh god I can't take any more please.”

Hannibal pulled his mouth away and plunged two fingers into Will while he pulled his own pants down. Will was already starting to quiver so was careful not to hit his prostate just yet. It wouldn't take either man very long the way they were both worked up and he want to be inside Will when he came. He grazed his palm over his own slickened head and lubricated himself a bit. Pulling out his fingers, he placed the head of his own swollen cock over the tight hole, lingering there just a moment longer in blissful anticipation. In one long forceful stroke he buried himself to the hilt, both of them howling at the welcome sensation. Will released the grip he had on his cheeks and used his hands to brace himself for the pounding he was sure to get. Hannibal stayed buried, soaking up the sensation of the tightness surrounding him and letting Will relax into the intrusion. He started pumping in long strokes but a quick rhythm. Will's head bounced every time he buried himself. He tilted his hips forward just a bit and Will let out a howl of pleasure as he started in relentlessly on that bundle of nerves. “Oh god that's it right there” Will chanted breathlessly, “don't stop please just like that. I'm gonna...I'm gonna…”

Hannibal reached up, grabbed a handful of curls, and pulled back hard “Come for me” he growled. He felt Will clench down tight around his cock as he let his orgasm wash over him, his hot liquid shooting down the side of the tub as he let out a howl. Hannibal didn't last long after that. His rhythm changed to barely more than rocking of the hips as he released deep inside Will and rode out his own pleasure, milking everything out of them both. 

Hannibal collapsed across Will as they both worked to catch their breath. He would have liked to have stayed in Will like this forever but the position was growing uncomfortable for both of them. He pulled out and they both collapsed in a heap on the floor. Still somewhat breathless Hannibal asked “Would you let me shave you again?”

Will leaned in and placed his mouth over Hannibal's. With a soft tongue he part Hannibal's lips and licked a few warm wet kisses into his mouth. He pulled back slightly breath ghosting across their lips “Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
